UV (Ultra Violet) curable inks that cure upon exposure to ultraviolet light have been used in a variety of applications.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a printing method that uses an UV ink for inkjet printers. According to Patent Literature 1, printing an UV ink via a primer when non-absorbable media are used for printing is described.
With the use of the primer, the technique described in Patent Literature 1 can make the wettability of UV ink droplets constant, making it possible to stabilize the diameter of the landed UV ink droplet, and improve print quality.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for printing a UV ink via a primer using an inkjet printer.
Patent Literature 2 discloses printing on primer-treated media with an inkjet printer. The technical idea described in this publication is that a UV ink can uniformly adhere to media of various different materials because of the primer treatment of media. Patent Literature 2 also describes adjusting the thickness of a primer layer to ensure substrate surface wettability, and improve UV ink adhesion.